


Oh No!

by sagaluthien



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the edge to screw up the relationship with another thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh No!

The day had been more than busy and one of those that most people would have needed double the time to accomplish. It seemed like there was not a free minute left in the long day. Orlando sat in an interview, trying to look relaxed but also trying to concentrate. He didn't remember if it was a direct sending or if it was taped. There was a break and he let his thoughts wander.

It hit him; there was something more he had to do. He put his hand to his forehead as he suddenly remembered. He remembered that he had promise his girlfriend, April, a special duty. She discovered a secluded resort high in the mountains and she asked him to make reservations. He had totally forgotten it. The call had to be done today. The call was to book that weekend they been talking about for weeks. 

They had found this nice resort in the mountains. They both felt it was needed with all the tension that had been put on each other. If they booked it at the latest as today they would get a special offer over the ordinary. April said she wanted to go so badly. If he missed booking it, Orlando knew that April would be more than pissed, when he had promise he wouldn't forget it. 

If he screwed it up, he thought it would not mend the differences they been having during the last month. Small things had a way of getting bigger than they actually were. One more thing would probably make it so that he would not get forgiveness from her. He could not screw things up, again.

Orlando only wished the interview to be over, so he could make the call and hopefully save their relationship.


End file.
